14 Days
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Set 5 years after Letty Dies...another reason Letty may not have found Dom after he thought she was dead...One Shot Standalone to feed the masses!


**A/N: So here is another bloody idea that my mind wouldn't let go of. I couldn't fit this into my other stories so it is a standalone. Like I've noted before, there are only so many reasons that Dom and Letty could be separated this long if she is alive.**

**Set 5 years after Letty's Death**

* * *

><p>"A lot has changed." She admitted, looking at him her eyes haunted, fiery. She had become so accustomed to alone, so use to the disappointment that she wasn't sure she could take heartbreak.<p>

She turned from him, walking away.

5 years, she had been dead to him.

5 years and she had been waiting for him to love her.

5 years and she had been trying to remember who she was.

Waking up in a strange place, where you didn't know who you were, or what you meant to someone else, lost in the world, had left her void inside.

She hadn't been able to place it, hadn't been able to sort out the hollowness she felt inside for 5 long years.

All she knew was that her name was Letty, she was obviously Latina, and that nobody had ever cared to come looking for her.

She also knew how incomplete she felt.

Two weeks ago, all of that changed.

_She had been walking on a beach in Puerto Rico, her toes squishing between the wet sand when it happened._

_In the distance, a man and woman stood, holding hands, obviously in love and enjoying each other's company. She couldn't place why she felt so drawn to him, why her heart beat quickened and her tummy began doing flip flops. She stood there watching as the woman brought her hands to his face, his back to her as their lips met._

_Her hands had somehow found themselves to her own mouth, touching the plump flesh as though their kiss burned her._

_She was confused, and the emotion washing over her made her dizzy. _

_It wasn't until she heard his throaty laugh that the images came flashing back to her in tidal waves, drowning out the sounds of her own gasps, remembering her reactions to memories passed._

_Groaning when they had matched Freshman Letty with Junior Dominic for the shop class project_

_Smirking when she got her first job at DT's, realizing that she would get another chance to be a pain in his ass_

_Sighing when she began to realize that he was actually a pain in her ass_

_Moaning when they had kissed for the first time locked in a closet after Mia had become frustrated with them, shoving them both inside and pocketing the key_

_Snarling as she triumphantly staked her claim in him, all other skanks knowing that he belonged to someone._

_Gasping as they made love on the hood of his father's Charger, her body wrapped around his with no beginning and end._

_Crying as they sent him to prison, vowing to hold him down until he was in her arms again._

_Laughing as his fingers tickled her, dancing across her flesh while they held each other_

_Agreeing to forever, as he swore he couldn't imagine a life where they were not together._

_Emptiness as she turned in bed from feigning sleep to watch his back retreat, leaving her alone in the DR after he had promised her forever._

_Determination to give him a way to come home as she made deals with devils_

_And now hurt, as she watched her soul mate engaged in an intimate moment with a woman that was not her._

_Her hands went to her stomach, as she gasped at the imagery, her face tortured as the memories filled the vacant space inside her. _

_She turned, stumbling back up the beach, trying to get away from this hell._

* * *

><p>Dom was travelling with Elena, the next spot on their itinerary he had been dreading.<p>

Puerto Rico

San Juan, to be exact, had been one of the places dear to Letty, and had played a major role in their relationship.

He had vacationed here with her to visit her mother's family; had followed her here when they had broken up for 2 months after he had gotten out of Lompoc, and had been one of the places they had ventured during their years on the run.

It had also been the place he promised her they'd retire to; after they had finished living fast and were done running. They would maybe start a family, and live out their days an old spunky couple in a beach house in San Juan.

He had failed her, and this place reminded him of that.

As Elena caressed his face, he couldn't help clench his jaw at the discomfort. He had been on edge since arriving, his stomach tingling in a way that was familiar, but long forgotten. It wasn't until he heard a pained gasp behind him, breaking from Elena's grasped that he noticed a woman in the distance making her way up the beach. Before he could realize what he was doing, he was jogging after her, curiosity and a familiar feeling drawing him towards her. He could hear Elena's voice calling to him, but he ignored her, telling himself that the wavy, raven hair on the woman had never sifted through his fingers.

Telling himself that he had not memorized the curves and dips of those hips; hips that had cradled his, hips that he could palm, hips that supported the frame of the toughest, strongest woman he knew.

Before he could allow his mind to recognize who was in front of him, she was already in her car, peeling off down the road, her red break lights and dust the only evidence she had ever been there.

And now here she was, after 5 days of searching the island; 1 day of watching her to convince himself it was her; 2 days of drinking himself sick; 2 days more of convincing himself to stop being a pussy and get his girl and tell her he loved her.

Then there was another 2 days of being angry that she was alive and had allowed him to believe it, and then the final day, before today, of him realizing he didn't care what the circumstances entailed. He wanted her with all faults and all damage; the logistics could be worked out in bed. He just wanted to end his own torment, take his own pain away, and take comfort in the only woman that was capable of bringing him peace.

So here they were, on day 14, standing on the same beach as day 1, and she was turning to walk away from him.

"Nothing has changed." His voice boomed at her back, as he took two strides, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her off her feet, her back to his front.

Without her consent, her head dropped back onto his shoulder, his other arm encircling her to him as his head sought out the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent, groaning at the realization that this was completely real.

She couldn't fight it, couldn't battle the way he completed her, the way the emptiness went away being in his arms as he held her.

As he held her, he tried to wrap his mind around what she had said.

Amnesia?

How had he not known? How had he not made sure there was a body?

She blinked back tears as she allowed his love to pour into her, filling her to the brim with adoration, passion, and longing.

"I didn't remember until that day on the beach. I heard you laugh with that woman, and I remembered you belonged to me."

"I still belong to you." He swore, turning her around in his arms to face him. He kissed her then, and it wasn't long and passionate. It wasn't drawn out and lingering. It was promising; a pact that sealed them together once again. He encouraged her to wrap her legs around his middle as he walked slowly up the beach, holding her as tightly as he could.

She lay her head on his shoulder, and relaxed, almost into a doze as he continued walking.

"Where are we going?" She whispered softly, her breath tickling the skin of his neck.

"Don't matter." He replied gruffly, continuing his journey.

He had loved her for 20 years.

Had been without her for 5

Had taken him 14 days to get her back

One second to realize they'd never be apart again

_FIN_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so dramatic and mushy! Review Pls...**


End file.
